Toxic Skin
by Southern Goth Gal
Summary: My first fan fic that Ive ever written, so I hope y'all like it! Basically, all I can say to describe it is its a Rietro; plain and simple thats all that I can think of as to describe it. Read it! Its good!
1. Dreams of Silver

Note: Unfortunately, sigh I don't own any of the X-men, or the show, even though I wish I did. Moving on, I would like to thank Jupiter666 for some helpful advice and I would like to dedicate this chapter to ALL the Rietro fans out their!! Okay, well heres the chappie!! Elizabeth Rose  
  
Prologue  
  
She tossed and turned from the terrible nightmare she was having. It was  
  
the exact same nightmare as last night and the night before, infact the same nightmare she'd been having since the she could remember, but the nightmare started to appear less and less a few months ago, and she knew exactly why. Pietro. When she moved into the Brotherhood months earlier the 1st night there with Pietro, she woke from her terrible nightmare and ran ...... of course ...... to Pietro's room hoping he would understand and let her stay with him for the night; which soon became a daily habit. Surprisingly, her nightmares faded each passing night and her and Pietro slowly became good friends.(END)  
  
Ah cant believe and ah dont know why ah came to live with the X-Men aka X- Geeks. Ah left behind mah only real family I've ever really had,the Brotherhood,for these lil goody-two-shoes who still happen to be strangers after a month. Maybe cause they still think ah'll betray them or sumthing no matter the reason it feels strange being here still.Ah guess I should start out sugah with whats been happening between the "betrayal" of mah family and living here in this strange place.  
  
Today:  
  
Got up at 5:00 AM for fuckin training,ate, went to skool,was laughed at,came home,killed Jean,etc............ J/K that would be REALLLY boring for ya all  
  
(Im tellin it in mah own way,meaning in 2nd or 3rd person type of thang to make it sound betta sugah! Or anyway AH feel like writtin in cause AH CAN!!LOL)  
  
Mah nightmares came back just recently to haunt mah. What hurt the most was AH didnt have my speed demon Petey to reassure me and ah didnt have him to run across the hall to. C we slept tagether,not in a boyfriend girlfriend way but as being GOOD ffriends (so sttop with the nasty thoughts already!)Even thou when ah woke at 3:49 AM ah just got up n got ready ate an apple(yea REALLY exciting but lets c you get up at 3:00am!!)Ah went for a walk ah didnt even know were ah was goin ..... then for some reason unknown ah seen Petey wait umm to far ahead oppps...ok ahll start from the beginning with the Brotherhood  
  
Ah cant exactly remember how ah came apon them but ah believe it had sumthing to do with Mystique mah foster mom(not much of a mom if ya ask mah!) It was kinda reassurring meeting people kinda like me being a "mutie" and maybe not bein wanted all that much,also they were kool not stuck up preps like the x-men they didnt care all that much wut people thought of them;they wanted humans to be afraid of them.  
  
Rogue quietly walked into the slightly wrecked house . "Ah wonder where Mystique is, or if anyone lives in this piece of shit."  
  
A dark figure emerged from the shadows replying:  
  
Hi,umm wut are you doing here??"a loud voice that came from a semi tall guy with dark messed up lookin hair.  
  
"Ahm looking for Mystique,cause she said something bout me living here wit some people called the BrotherHood.  
  
"Oh, u must be the girl Mystique was talking about then,well I know this aint anything much but this is the Brotherhood house and Im Lance Alvers,one of the members of this "piece of shit."I guess welcome to the Brotherhood."Wuts your name again?  
  
"Its Rogue,just Rogue.Ah was wondering aint there anymore people supposed to be in this place? Ahm also REALLy sorry for offending this piece of shit you call "home."Yea right......umm.......were do Ah like ....stay??  
  
1 Week Later......  
  
Rogue's Journal  
  
This past week has gone by pretty fast! Ah mean Ah have gotten to know these guys so well, were pract.  
  
like a real family. Lance is like an older brother to all of us.He looks out for all of us n protects us, but he also like any other older brother teases us and can be sorta mean;some1 you can count on and talk to and know hes listening and cares.Actually any one of these guys would beat up anyone to defend me or each other.Freddy is the big, sweet brother who ... well someone you can just sit down talk 2 when your hurt and eat your prblems away with.Todd aka Toad is the ..umm..Ah guess the smelly,weird little bro, who needs protection from the jocks and anyone else.Me aka Rogue well Ah have to say Ahm their one and only sister(lil sis for all cept Todd) who just happens to appear to the whole school as the "Ice Queen." To mah family Ahm sweet and Ah guess when Ahm round them its the real Rogue they see, not Rogue, the Gothic bitch who is heartless, a true loner.Basically Ahm the kind of sister if you touch or say something offending to my bros Ah will track u down and pract. pound you in the ground; Ill do anything for them,their mah family.Ah also cook for them fantastic homemade meals and Ahll even teach them a lesson or two to put them in their place, if ah have too.But sometimes it feels as if were missing someone or something in this laid back,fun lil family of ours. Today we found out what.  
  
Earlier Today  
  
Rogue slowly walked to the front door to see who was pract. breaking down the door.  
  
Damn people. Cant wait more than 5 sec. for someone to answer the door.  
  
Ah'm coming!!! So stop with the abuse to the door!!the person continues hitting the door  
  
Ah 'm not DEAF!! If yah dont quit it Ah'll sircerely beat the shit out of you! Ahm done being polite!!  
  
The person quickly stops wacking the door  
  
Rogue opened the door. Right outside of the door a tall,lean teen with Sapphire eyes and a shockingly white hair, stood smiling leaning against the frame of the door.(Pixie Stixs in one hand) "Hi, mynameis PietroMaximoff,akaQuicksilver and" he was suddenly cut off by Rogue  
  
Ok Mr.Perky-ate-way-2-many-pixiesticks  
  
why are yah here??Are yah a new member?  
  
"WhatdidIeverdotoyou???Lookslikesomeonedrankcarnationinstantbichthismorinig, maybetoomuchofit!YAIamheretojoin.Mydad'sMagneto,Imsureyouhaveheardofhim,any w ays,hesmakingmecomeherewiththeordersofmebeingtheleaderook.Soas my1storder,Iorderyoutoshutthefuckup!!"  
  
Wow!Ahm scared!!Mah name is Rogue,and if you dont stop it Ahll make yah Mr.Leader Sir.  
  
"Howcanyouhurtme?ForoneyourweakandImstrongerandIbetyoucantharmwhichyoucantca tch!!"  
  
Hun,you aint making a lick of sense!!Oh,well...  
  
Sugah,come closer and Ahll tell you a secret.  
  
leans closer,as Rogue pulls off her gloveRogue lightly touches his face.  
  
AhbetAhcouldcatchyahnow!!Butyoucantcatchme!!  
  
"Woa!!Howdidyoudothat??RoguerunsfurtherawatyfromhimWait!!IMTALKING2U!!"  
  
CatchmeandAhwill!!  
  
Pietro chased her around the whole neighborhood. Till she stopped when she thought she was safe and Pietro tackled her to the ground.  
  
"LookslikeIwon!NowyouHAVEtotellmehowyoudidthat!"  
  
Rogue felt the last of his super speed powers fade away.Welll....Their aint much to tell sugah.Ahm just a little Southern Gothic Bitch with no heart she replied sarcastically, Oh yeah, one more thing,my touch happens to be deadly.Basically if Ah have skin-to-skin contact with anyone I absorb their memories,powers ,talents temp,and sometimes their very soul.  
  
"IguessthatmeansIcantdothisthen"Pietro said as he leaned forward and kissed her .A quick but gentle kiss.  
  
What was that for.Ah just met yah....  
  
They talked for hours bout their lives,families,and being mutants.He picked her up and ran back to their home at about 9;08pm......he met the rest of BrotherHood then started unpacking in his room he picked that was right next to Rogue's.  
  
Rogue's Journal  
  
Ah have one person to add to my family. Pietro Maximoff-Hes my charming,handsome,smart,athletic,hyper,egomanaic,overactive brother.Hes the type of person you ask for dating and fashion advice.Also, for comfort.And the weird thing is Ah jus met him n Ah already know how to describe him ,perfectly.Were already pretty close.Shockingly he kissed me.Did I mention he has super speed?? I touched him really quick and lightly.We played around for awhile,chasing me round the neighborhood,till I felt safe enough to stop running and he surprised me by tackling me to the ground.We talked bout our lives and he kissed me too.N Ah liked it.....this is confusing he is supposed to be like the rest of the guys ... another brother.So Ahll just forget bout it for both r sakes n act like ah normally do.Now I know what are family was missing ..Pietro....now were a complete family.Amazingly all the BrotherHood liked him the instant they met him and how we act we could fool anyone into believing we've always been a family or known each other.We're all comfortable with each other and content.Even me the "Ice Queen"  
  
Later that Night  
  
Pietro couldnt sleep as usual,being as fast and sugar hyper it was hard to sleep for hours.1 hour to him was like a whole day for him so imagine the whole night .Through the wall where Rogue happened to sleep he heard her crying,and tossin and turing in her sleep.Hed known she wasnt goin to tell him everything bout her life already, but he still wondered what was exactly wrong.It must hae something to do with the part of her life she didnt talk about.Her childhood,she only talked about the last year or two..... thats kind if strange,I feel srry for her  
  
A few minutes later she woke up from her what seemed never ending nightmare and slowly walked to Pietro's room.She didnt know why but she felt safe and extremely comfortable round him.She hoped he wuld understand and let her stay....cause she needed someone,a friend to talk to right.She opened the door to find Pietro wide awake sitting in his bedhe looks like hes been waiting for mePietro Ah dont wanna be rude but Ah cant sleep and Ah was wandering if Ah could stay with you tonight cause  
  
"IknowyourhavingtroublesleepingIcouldhearyou.Idontmind.RuokayRoguey??"  
  
Yah,Ah'm doing okay just some nightmare that Ah have very often.Thankyou Pietro for letting me stay.  
  
"ItsokayRoguey."  
  
"Thankx"  
  
Rogue slipt into his bed.She almost instantly better and slowly drifted into a deep sleep were no bad nightmares could possibly reach her.she curled up next to him.  
  
Pietro felt something when she was around it was kinda weird he never felt like this before ..... escpecially a girl.He even comfortably went to sleep without forcing himself.They stayed that way till they woke in the morning.  
  
As she slowly moved next to him he decided finally to get up.He quickly glanced at his alarm clock, 10:03AM He got dressed at went downstairs to get something to eat really quick,so he could go on a run.  
  
Fred,Todd,and Lance stared at him questioningly,till Todd broke the silence"So you an Rogue are pretty close then,yo??"  
  
"Whywouldyousaythat??????"  
  
"cause last night I seen Rogue go in your room and I stayed to see if she was staying wit you or not,but I gave up after 35min deciding she was staying,yo."  
  
"Well.....youseeRoguewasscaredlastnight,hadanightmareandcametomethatsall.OKa nddonttwistanythingIjustsaid,wedidntdoanything.SoDONTeventhinkanythingliket h atoook??"  
  
"OOK.Wutever you say Pietro..."They all answered.  
  
He decided to just skip breakfast and go straight to the running after that.  
  
As the weeks went by they seemed to all get a bit closer.Specially Rogue and Pietro,they became best friends.They enjoyed the last few weeks of summer break by going to the beach,eating ice cream,running round,playing games,staying up really late,and partying.(oh,yeah!!)They really didnt want this to end,ecspecially because of school.  
  
Rogue's Journal  
  
Ah just cant believe all are fun has to end cause of school.Who needs school anyways??Not me,but in a way Ah guess it'll be fun to terrorize people again.The downside, wont be able to talk to Piety as much, or the rest of the BrotherHood;I'll have ta sit through long lectures from teavhers and learn meaningless things,which Ahll never use in the real world anyways.If Ah really wanted to Ah could get straight A's,but that would bring down my rep of Ice Queen,Ah dont care what others think more than 95% of the time but Ah dont wanna be a geek either.Ah guess Ah kinda get some C's or B's on purpose.See me n Pietro are kinda alike.Were smart but we dont want it to show ALL the time.I think its pretty ironic dont you?? On how Pietro and me are so different,but yet were best friends.In each others prescence we both feel comfortable and secure. I mean Im the ugly,Queen of Sarcasm,heartless,Gothic Bitch,a true loner;while hes hyper,active,a ladies's guy,charmer,and Mr. Popularity. Were prat. complete opposites,its kinda weird how well we get along.This sux.school starting tom. and all.Later,maybe.Were all going shopping tonight for some new clothes and school stuff.Just like us to wait till the last moment for everything!  
  
After the night of extremely tiring shopping!  
  
They all went home,threw their shopping bags on the ground and went off to do something.For instance Todd and Lance decided to have a marathon of the new movies they bought,while Fred baked himself a cherry pie and ate it whole with a gallon of vanilla ice cream, then headed to bed,and Rogue and Pietro both flopped on his bed, clothes n all and fell asleep.  
  
Pietro was awoken by his annoyin alarm clock at 5:06 the time hed ALWAYS gotten up for school before,and instantly realized how much he hated waking up early,but instantly became hyper after a few seconds.He quickly did his hair,ran down stairs ate a bowl of cereal as fast as he could, a whole 8sec.Slowly walked back upstairs and gently started shaking Rogue to wake up.  
  
Hope y'all liked this chappie, that Im currently debating over if its over with or not. Well ...when I get back from my mini vacation to Tenn. Ill write more!! Also, Read/Review please!! E 


	2. School Blues

Note: Hi! I'm finally back with my second chapter!  
  
Ummm..Lets see I'm goin to dedicate this to.... my sisters, Rogue n Wanda (Purity Black)..also Stripes; you guys are great.. Also, I dont own x-men and this chapter is now finished. - witch child  
  
Note: hi ! Hollypotter5253{ Rogue } and Purity Black{Wanda} here since this chapter was dedticated to us we wanted to help out so i hope you like this chapter parts were written by us too we hope you like it please leave some great reviews for us and let our sister here southren goth gal { witch child}get all the credit she deseves it plus were writing the 3rd chapter so love ya'll - Wanda and Rogue  
  
Chapter 2 :School blues  
  
"Petey, Ah already told ya. Ah dont wanna go ta that living hell called school! Not today , not eva!!"  
  
"Now, now Roguey, you have to go just like the rest of us. Plus, it isnt asbad as you say it is."He began tugging impatiently at Rogue's sleeve.  
  
"Well its not as bad for you cause your Mr.Popularity! Their all gonna lahke you. But they all hate me. Remember Petey, Ah'm the heartless Gothic Bitch; they fear me."  
  
"Roguey stop being so pessimistic! They cant all hate you! Come on already! Lance is going to leave without us!"

Lance quickly pulled his piece of junk car out of the driveway.

'Too late' Rogue thought as she smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh great Roguey! They left without us because of your overactive  
  
imagination!" He said sarcastically."Im starting to think your paranoid Rogue!"  
  
"Whateva sugah. Rogue began to roll her eyes. "How are we suppose ta get ta school now??"  
  
"Idunno, Miss-the-whole-world-hates-me!....  
  
2 secs later  
  
"I-have-an-idea!! He shouted as he pointed his finger in the air.  
  
"Ah cant believe it." she sighed " The whole summer without one idea and now he finally has one... amazing!"

Rogue took out a little note pad from her pocket (Title of notebook "Amazing things I've learned-while at the Brotherhood")  
  
-Sept. 2,2004 'Pietro has an idea' She quickly looked up from her writing. '

You might think since hes sooo fast hed be smart, guess everyone is mistaken bout him then.' "Hun, what did ya say your idea was?"  
  
He scooped rogue into his arms and ran off in a flash.

(She barely was able to keep a grip on her lil notebook)  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))  
  
They arrived at school in a flash and Pietro set rogue down and she still clung to his shirt scared and shocked. " Roguey-ya-alright-" said a worried Pietro  
  
" yea sugah, ah am ah'll see you later " Rogue said letting go of his shirt, but before rogue could leave the preps arrived and said,  
  
" God Pietro what is this freak doing like with you?" said Kelly  
  
" I know like god don't tell me you know this thing " said Rachael  
  
" No I don't even know who she is " Pietro said with a look of disgust at rogue.  
  
Rogue got the point and she took that comment hard straight to the heart, but she turned around and left with tears in her eyes but didn't show it.  
  
Rogue bumped in to someone, looked up it was lance, he had worry in his face  
  
"You OK Rogue?"? He glanced over to where Pietro was happily chatting to the four preps and ignoring them.  
  
"Ahm fine,?replied Rogue with false cheerfulness. "Ah gotta go. See ya later lance !?"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk away, then went over to Pietro and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, leggo!" yelled Pietro as Lance dragged him away from the girls.  
  
Ignoring him, Lance shoved him against a row of lockers. "What the hell do you think youre doing?"  
  
"Well I was talking to four hot babes before you interrupted!"  
  
"I mean with Rogue. You pretended not to know her!"  
  
"Oh c'mon. Those girls hate her and I wasnt gonna wreck my chances."  
  
"Were supposed to be a team. You dont have to treat her like that just so you can get laid. No wonder she hates comin to school if she has to put up with that shit from people who are supposed to be her friends!"  
  
Pietro scowled. OK, Il apologise! Now can I get back to the ladies!"  
"Some ladies."Lance stood aside and let Pietro get back to the girls. They giggled as he approached.  
  
"We thought you were gonna get into a fight!"said Rachael a little breathlessly.

"He looked soooo mad!"  
  
Lance? Nah. He wouldnt dare!"Pietro gave his best adorable smile and the group giggled again.

Anyone wanna walk me to class?"  
Me!"

"I will!"  
  
Me too!"  
  
"And me!"  
  
He five walked down the corridor, the girls gossiping away and Pietro listening with half an ear. He was debating which one of them to ask on a date that night and it had come down to working out which of them was the least irritating and how he could persuade Lance to let him use the jeep, when he was interrupted from his musing by Rachaels scornful voice uttering  
  
a familiar name.  
  
Rogue! Stupid name anyway. Like, is that her real name?"  
  
"Like, is that your real nose?"said Pietro before he could think about what he was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about? Rachael looked shocked and hurt.  
  
Just joking, lied Pietro with one of his trademark grins.

He glanced over to the locker where Rogue was standing with both arms wrapped around her books, hugging them close to her chest defensively. She was paying him no attention at all. Instead she was having a conversation with Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men. Pietro glared at them, aware that Summers had made it his personal mission to recruit Rogue for the X-Men and not liking the idea  
  
one bit. If Rogue left the Brotherhood, then shed be the enemy.  
  
He couldnt imagine fighting her  
  
His mind made up, Pietro left the girls without another word and zipped over to Scott and Rogue, knowing that the other boy would be irked by the use of his powers in public, but it wasnt much of a risk. Not many people were around, few were paying him any attention and the girls were too vacuous to  
  
realise anything extraordinary was going on.  
  
"Hi Cyclops,"he said, smirking at the older boy. How ya doin?"  
  
Uh, hi Pietro, said Rogue a little nervously. "shouldnt ya be in class?  
  
"Shouldnt you?"  
  
"Ahm just on mah way."  
"Ill walk with ya. Pietro smirked at Scott, who was giving him an evil look through his ruby quartz shades  
  
Dont forget Rogue,"said Scott before she could leave. After school in the park. Thanks for helping me with the project."  
  
"h-huh.? Rogue turned and went to leave, but the four girls Pietro had abandoned blocked her path.  
  
I thought you didnt know her, said Kelly accusingly.  
  
"Yeah,"added Rachael. You said you didnt know who she was!"  
  
Pietro glanced at Rogue, then back to the girls. I, uh, the thing is, uh..  
  
Scott smirked at Pietro. Must be nice to know who your real friends are Rogue. He walked off toward his class before Pietro could think of a response.  
  
Weve gotta go. Pietro grabbed Rogues arm and pulled her away from the group, inwardly cursing his luck. Rogue didnt seem to notice his irritation. She had a small smile on her face and her cheeks were slightly flushed.  
  
'Oh great' thought Pietro. 'Rogue has a thing for Summers.'  
  
He told himself the twinge of jealousy that followed the thought was just indigestion.  
  
Note: hey rietro lovers how r u , this is Wanda,Rogue, and Witchchild , so how'd you like it? please tell us if you liked it  
  
we would be very happy if you did so review and no flames please  
  
thanks .  
  
Witch Child, Rogue, and Wanda signing off.


	3. What are these feelings?

thoughts ' '  
  
speaking " "  
  
Chapter 3: what are these feelings  
  
"Whatre you meetin goggle-boy after school for anyway?" asked Pietro as he walked down the corridor with her.  
  
"None of your business," she replied haughtily, still stung by his earlier behaviour. This is mah class. Ill see ya." She went into the room, leaving Pietro standing outside.  
  
'Fine then Roguey, dont tell me' he thought, beginning to get angry. 'But Ill find out somehow, you just wait.'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))  
  
When Pietro had left Rogue at her class, he couldn't shake a funny feeling from the pit of his stomache and it was getting on his nerves so he decided to cut class.  
  
As he was wondering around the corridors he found himself back at Rogue's Drama class, Pietro looked through the door window and couldn't believe what he saw, there was rogue holding hands with scott reading from a script but even thought they were acting Pietro felt jealousy towards scott  
  
'Its not fair, i should be the one holding hands not 4 eyes' thought Pietro  
  
But then pietro realised what he was thinking and thought it couldn't be possible, he playboy Pietro couldn't be falling for the untouchable gothic rogue could he?..................Na.  
  
"Don't be stupid Pietro your just feeling like this because she part of the team, yeah thats it the team and only the team, YEP NO FEELINGS HEAR NO SERI BOB nope."Pietro said half yelling he then turned around and noticed principle Kelly had seen him talking to him self.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff what the heck are you muttering about now, your planning something against me arn't you admit it. And what are you doing out of class, get back there now"  
  
but by the time princeple Kelly had finished his rambling Pietro had already gone while trying to ignore the feelings inside him.  
  
8  
  
Its was after school and Pietro was sitting on the couch waiting for rogue to come home after practice with scott. Now Pietro wasn't patiant man and it was kind of hard to wait when every second is a minute to you plus he was angery about what rogue was doing it the park he couldn't hear the conversation but he was watching.  
  
{ flashback}  
  
"Thanks for helping me with this Scott," said Rogue as they sat on a picnic table in the park. "Ah couldnt understand it the way Rudetski explains it."  
  
"Yeah, I know, agreed Scott. He makes the most simple subject sound complicate

uh, not that this is simple or anything."  
  
"Ah know, but at least ah understand it now."

Rogue smiled at Scott, slightly nervously. He returned the smile with one of his own.  
  
Pietro, hiding out of sight but still able to see them, scowled as he saw the looks. There was nowhere close enough for him to overhear them without being seen and what he could see was only making him more worried that Rogue was about to join the X-Men.  
  
The Brotherhood didnt have much to offer her other than the friendship of a group of teen boys with no other family. It  
  
was hardly a mansion like the Xavier Institute.  
  
He zipped away from the park and went home to wait for rogue by sitting on the couch.  
  
{end flashback}  
  
After what felt like a lifetime to Pietro but it had only been half an hour Rogue finnaly walked through the front door of the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Rogue im glad your home" said Pietro  
  
"Ya are why?" asked Rogue  
  
"Yeah I need to talk to you about what happens in school today"  
  
"Oh that, yea well next time ah'll go before they come okay"  
  
"no no not that its well ......i......you.......see........i........um"  
  
"Ya...um what?"  
  
"I-I-I want to say Im.....Im....S-"  
  
Pietro was cut off by a loud crash upstaires, then Todd all of a sudden rolled down the Stairs.  
  
"Oh mah gwad are ya okay Todd" asked Rogue who was concerned for her friend  
  
"Yeah you know me skull like concreat" he then proved it by knocking his head like a door but then regretted it  
  
"owww" complained Todd  
  
"Aww come on lets go see to it" said Rogue.  
  
Rogue then led Todd into the kitchento see to his injury, by this time Pietro had already raced to his room.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
Up in Pietro's room Pietro was in front of his mirror practing what to say to Rogue  
  
"Rogue i loove you.......no that's not right"  
  
"Rogue I lurve you....... no no no what am i saying i dont love Rogue do i NO NO NO I DONT."  
  
"You dont what" asked Lance from the doorway  
  
"Huh, I-I-I dont think th wallpaper matches the curtains, if you must know."  
  
"ooooooookay Im going leave you alone now."  
  
Lance went downstaires and entered the kitchen where Rogue had just finished putting a bandage around Todd's head  
  
"What happend to you" asked Lance  
  
"I was tring to get down from my lamp shade yo"anwered Todd  
  
"What were you doing in the-never mind i don't want to know" said Lance  
  
"Hey you'll never guess what Pietro just said, he said he dosen't think his wallpaper matches the curtains"  
  
"But he doesn't have any curtains yo" said Todd  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))  
  
Rogue ran to pietro room 2 hours later wondering if he was coming down for dinner.  
  
' ah called him an hour ago where is he ' Rogue thought  
  
"Pietro?" Rogue said as she knocked on the door , she didn't hear an answer so she walked in and saw he was sleeping on his bed or at least tring to sleep .  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
Note : hey ya rogue, wanda and stripes here hope you love the chapter we worked hard on it and hope youlike it leave us some great reviews and no flames we hate them so only review no flames thank you and it's ,  
  
Rogue,Wanda, and Stripes signing off


End file.
